<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>.•*Ameliorate II*•. by Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197143">.•*Ameliorate II*•.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore/pseuds/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore'>Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ATC, Against the Current, Don't Judge Me, F/M, I got too carried away, I'm too dramatic in this one, LMAO, League of Legends - Freeform, Legends Never Die, Legends Never Die is just mentioned in this, Loving Sex, NSFW, Passionate Sex, Sex, Smut, surprise at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore/pseuds/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Pairing: Vendetta!Leon x F!Reader<br/>Warning(s): NSFW</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Original Female Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>.•*Ameliorate II*•.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pairing: Vendetta!Leon x F!Reader<br/>Warning(s): NSFW</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Love is a quiet emotion that in time becomes part of the oxygen you need to breathe, and so though you may feel not sure that it's there, any form of removal and the emotions begin to choke.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>You are his drug as he is yours. One touch and the intoxication is instant. Whatever either of you wanted to do is what you’ll do and there isn't a thing the both of you can do to stop you - not that you'd want to. Just your scents send the other into a heady trance, one that doesn't end until your bodies are still once more, just warm and snuggled in as close as two souls can be.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>The world expresses with you; it howls in misery when you cry, it blooms the flowers when you smile, it sets itself on fire when you resent with purpose, and most importantly, it warms the hearts of many when your own ones beat with </em> <strong> <em>fondness</em> </strong> <em> and </em> <strong> <em>desire</em></strong><em>. And though the heavy rains have overshadowed the sun and the awakening flames have overwhelmed the stars, the shrouded brilliance that’s been buried inside continued its battle for freedom.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>It has climbed mountains after mountains, swam through the depths of many a stormy sea, and painted its sword with the blood of its nemeses. And even despite all the scars it has collected all its life, despite having lost everything along the way, it still picked its heart up and avenged defeat.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em><strong>"Before it all starts, they suffer through harm just to touch a dream.”</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>And no matter what, no matter what it costs, this radiance is going to keep fighting for the liberty of all wounded soldiers who were scarred battling through the waves to save those who live on earth, even the ungrateful, and that included you and Leon.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>It only proved itself more when fire began deluging it as it fought against a crowd of dark souls.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Lust and a Passionate Desire.</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Each thrust your lover presented you with spoke volumes while he engulfed your mouth with wet kisses, hands casting about your body as if once he skipped a part of your flesh you would be gone, vanished. He was paranoid for sure but with everything he’s seen? This isn’t too much.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>This is something new. This is foreign. None of you have felt this strongly about each other before and you sure as hell are welcoming it.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>This fire fought alongside the light and though it may be unnecessary, together they brought out something more meaningful than just lust and love. It was something more and it was something you can’t quite describe. And when you felt every drop of your release escape your bodies and minds, you felt more of a connection with your lover and Leon knew he was sure about his decision.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Your breath mingled with each other while you panted against the chilling air, gazes interlocked with each other and damp skins touching every so often as your chests rose and fell in a glamorous exhaust.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“I love you, Leon,” you spoke against his lips.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“I love you too, Y/N.” Leon stuck his hand beneath the pillow he once laid his head upon and when he slowly pulled it towards his again, a box accompanied it and he slowly opened the velvet case to reveal a ring adorned with a variety of gems.</em> <strong> <em> “Marry me?”</em> </strong></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song referenced is Legends Never Die by League of Legends ft. Against the Current and I suggest you give this a listen. It will help you feel M O T I V A T E D as Vergil says.<br/>Anyways, I hope you liked it. </p><p>Link to song: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4Q46xYqUwZQ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>